11 Turns At The White Light
by darkmagic-luvr
Summary: Because there should really be more LunaCedric fics out there. Completed
1. Can You Believe It? I'm losing To A Hat

These are 11 ficlettes for Cedric/Luna. Because I think there needs to be more Cedric and Luna out there.

**-x-liv**

* * *

Cedric saw her first. She was waiting to be sorted, standing with the other first years. She didn't look like a first year, she looked older. She wasn't paying attention and she didn't look nervous. Cedric tried to catch her eye, seeing as he could almost touch her if he wanted. Professor McGonagall was calling out names, but stopped when the Weasly boy's started catcalling a first year: a red head, whom Cedric could only imagine was their sister.

He took the opportunity to reach out and touch the girl's sleeve. She jumped, surprised, and looked at him. Her silvery blue eyes stared into his gray ones curiously.

"Yes?" she whispered. Cedric gave her a grin.

"I'm Cedric," he whispered, she smiled back.

"Luna."

"Lovegood, Luna," Luna turned as McGonagall called her name. Luna glanced back at him and took a breath.

"Wish me luck," she said and almost pranced down towards that hat. Cedric leaned forward, watching her go.


	2. Nifflers 'll Let You Keep Your Clothes

This would be the next installment. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Luna or Cedric. Spoilers up until the fourth book.

* * *

She touched him first. It was something he hadn't thought she would do. It surprised him. Hell, it was just her hand on his cheek, but that was all he needed. Cedric didn't panic, he'd had too many girlfriends to panic, but she was…different.

He kissed her, she was a good two heads shorter than him, but he kissed her none the less, thinking that if his neck was going to kill him in the morning, it would be worth it. That kiss in the empty quidditch locker room turned from innocent to furious. Luna wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss considerably. Cedric had his hands up her shirt, while his shirt, Luna made disappear.

They were two years apart in age, she was in Ravenclaw, and he was in Hufflepuff. This wasn't allowed.

Skin slapped against skin as Cedric slammed her against one of the lockers. Luna pulled away from him, breathing heavily, and sweat sliding down her temple.

She had only wanted to tell him it wasn't his fault that, that Potter kid had fallen off his broom.


	3. My Eyes Are Blue Not Green

* * *

"You could have asked me."

Cedric glanced over at Luna as they sat at the liberary, far enough from each other so nobody would notice, but close enough so that their knees touched. It was even more discreet, seeing as how she wasn't looking at him while they talked. Cedric looked to his left and spotted Potter and his friends studying, probably for the second task. He turned back to look at Luna and leaned in a bit closer to her.

"What do you mean?" Luna glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, an annoyed expression on her face.

"You could have asked me to the ball," hissed Luna, her blue eyes flaring a bit. Cedric opened his mouth to answer her, but nothing came out. Luna scoffed at him. "Oh, I see. No, no, Cedric, its fine. You're image is important to you. You need to go to the ball with a girl just as good looking as you, with the exception of her hair being slightly less dull than yours," Cedric opened his mouth to interject, but Luna shut him up with a look.

Luna stood up, almost slamming her book closed as she did. Cedric grabbed the strap of her bag as she passed him, standing up and spinning around to follow her as she made her way out of the library.

"Luna," Cedric growled as they passed Potter and Granger, talking to Madam Pince. Luna spun around as they walked out of the library.

"Cedric, let go," said Luna, pulling on her bag.

"No," said Cedric, his voice lowering as he leaned down closer to her. They stifled their argument and looked sideways at a cluster of second year Hufflepuffs who were staring at them, some with their mouths hanging open.

Cedric suppressed an eye roll and grabbed Luna's elbow, leading her towards a darker area of the corridor.

"What's the matter with you?" asked Cedric in Luna's ear. "You've never acted like this before."

"Well you don't have to listen to Cho go on and on about you," sneered Luna. Cedric gaped at her.

"Seriously, Luna, what's up?" Luna rolled her eyes and looked away, crossing her arms over her chest. Cedric raised his eyebrows expectantly and Luna tsked.

"I'm jealous," Cedric looked at her in astonishment, trying to hold back a grin. Unfortunately, it slipped through anyways.

"Really?" he asked, Luna rolled her eyes at the smugness in his tone.

"Oh, don't look so smug about it. It's not like it's a feat for someone to be jealous for you."


	4. I Hate School Events

**Well, I'd like to thank everyone who's been reading and everyone who's reviewed. Hope you all enjoy the next enstallments.**

**-x-liv**

**

* * *

**

She was the only student who wasn't watching the 1st task. Cho was there, Hermione was there, hell, even the Slytherins were there-most likely taking bets on who would win.

Luna was walking along the corridor, her hair falling over her shoulder as she walked past the library for the second time in ten minutes.

"Strange," she said out loud. "I would have expected it to take longer."

Luna jumped upon hearing someone run their foot into the suit of armor as they turned the corner. She turned and saw a very tall boy with red hair, muttering curses under his breath. He looked up at her and stopped grumbling.

"Why aren't you watching the task?" he asked.

"Why aren't you?" Luna fired back. The red head sighed and dropped his head.

"I can't watch my best mate practically be eaten by a dragon," Luna nodded and he looked at her strangely. "You don't seem surprised."

"I rarely am," said Luna shrugging

"Who are you rooting for?" he asked, leaning against the wall opposite her. Luna paused.

"Cedric _and _Potter," said Luna. He frowned at her.

"Both?" Luna nodded. "Why?"

"I think they'll ultimately tie."

"Why would you think that?" he asked, and Luna shrugged nonchalantly.

"My boyfriend says you can't predict the future unless you have a crystal ball shoved under your nose," Luna shrugged. "He failed Divination."

The red head laughed.

"You should go watch your friend," said Luna. He nodded slowly.

"Yeah, yeah I think I will," he waved at her as he headed down the hall. Luna shook her head.

"Weasly's, gotten me all paranoid," Luna muttered to herself. She folded her arms across her chest and swore softly. "Damn it Ced. If you get hurt, I'll kill you."


	5. So That's Where It Came From

**I'm glad everyone's liked this so far! Keep reviewing please!**

* * *

Luna spotted Cedric sitting on a bench in the courtyard, a scarf around his neck, and a book open on his knees. Luna headed towards him, her bag jingling very loudly against her hip as she walked.

She plopped down beside Cedric, who looked up at her before his gaze drifted to the bag in her hands.

"What's all this?" he asked as she settled the bag on her lap, making the contents of the bag clang together noisily.

"They're butter beer caps," she said.

"Oh," said Cedric, flipping his light hair out of his eyes and looked back down at his book. His nose was slightly red and his face was pale, Luna noticed as she rearranged some of the bottle caps in her bag, making them scratch together. Cedric looked at her sideways, clearly torn between amusement and annoyance. Luna shook the bag, making the bottle caps give out a quite annoying sound.

"Okay stop," said Cedric, reaching out and removing the bag from Luna's clutches. He looked at her with his left eyebrow quirked in an 'it's-my-turn-to-play' way. "This isn't going to work."

Luna opened her mouth to argue, but Cedric reached up and shut it with his index finger. He gave her a grin and pulled out his wand.

Muttering to himself under his breath, Luna watched in fascination as the bottle caps swam out of the bag and into the air, coiling around into and oval and threading themselves onto a string of some sort that Cedric had conjured out of midair.

The complete necklace of bottle caps floated into Luna's lap. She half gaped at the necklace and looked over at Cedric who was grinning wildly at her.

"Ta-Da!" he said. "What do you think?" Luna shook her head in wonderment.

"It's _wonder_ful!" she said and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. Cedric's grin widened.

"I'm glad you think so," he said happily and turned back to his book. There was silence for a moment until the clanging started again. Cedric looked over at Luna, who slowly turned her head to look at him. She let the necklace slip from her fingertips, back into her lap, and gave him a slow, mischievous grin.

"What?"


	6. Life Is A Dream

_Impetuous hippogriff that matched the wind in speed, flash without flame, bird without bright plumage, fish without scales, and beast without natural instincts. Where, in the confused labyrinth of these bare rocks, are you bolting, hugging the ground, and hurtling down? - ROSAURA. LIFE IS A DREAM. ACT ONE. By Pedro Calderón de la Barca.  
_

She slapped him. It was surprising, and even more surprising was how hard she hit him. After he cleared his head for a moment after impact, he stared at her, his mouth gaping open.

"What was that for?!" he asked incredulously. Luna placed her hands on her hips, which proved to be a very well planned distraction.

"You're an idiot," she stated. "_Impetuous hippogriff that matched the wind in speed, flash without flame-_," she began quoting again; Cedric placed the palm of his hand over her mouth and stared at her.

"What the hell does that mean?" he asked her. Luna jerked away from him and took a breath.

"It means you're incapable of doing what you're meant to do. You're going someplace which you can't escape from and you're spiraling into dangerous territory. Emotionally _and_ physically. I don't want you doing this."

Cedric continued staring at her.

"I still don't get what that means," he said. Luna rolled her eyes and turned, walking down the hall and away from Cedric. "Luna?" he called after her. "Common Luna! Tell me what it means!" Luna waved behind her at Cedric and turned the corner, out of sight.

"You suck!" he shouted after her and adjusted the strap on his book bag, heading in the opposite direction.


	7. Never Trust A Compliment

Review! Take ten seconds out of your time and tell me you liked it, that I've inspired you, that you think I suck- whatever. Just review?

**-x-liv**

* * *

"What would I do without you," mumbled Cedric into his arms as he sat in the library with Luna, reading up on an Arithmacy problem by candlelight.

"Fail Arithmacy?" suggested Luna, grinning to herself and flipping another page. Cedric looked up at her.

"Honest, love, what would I do without you?"

"Oh," said Luna absentmindedly, scanning the page she was on. "I could think of a few _hundred_ girls who would love to take my place. A few boys too, actually…."

"You're wonderful," said Cedric, leaning forward and looking over Luna's shoulder. She pointed at the paragraph he needed and leaned back in her seat. Cedric gave her a kiss on the cheek and read over the page.

"You're brilliant," he said. Luna laughed.

"You keep saying that," Cedric looked at her, setting down his quill.

"You don't think you are?" he asked her, Luna looked off to the side and shrugged.

"I don't think I'm as good as you're setting me up to be," she said. Cedric rolled his eyes and turned her face towards his. He kissed her on the lips slowly. After a moment he pulled away.

"You are one of the smartest people I know," he said. Luna grinned at him.

"You really think so?" she asked, Cedric nodded.

"And to prove it, you're going to help me with my Divination homework because it's a bloody pointless class, and I have no idea what Trelawney is talking about."


	8. Hello

This one is sader, but I still really like it. **Spoilers** for HPGOF.

**-x-liv**

* * *

Luna was sitting at her kitchen table as the first light of the summer holiday glistened over the horizon. She sighed and took a sip of her tea, feeling a bit too satisfied that the year was over. 

Her boyfriend was dead. Horrible, yes, but some how... Luna didn't feel the need to express her sorrow. Dawn ran its rose colored fingertips along the horizon.

The steam in Luna's tea suddenly disappeared. As did the candle flames around the room and the heat from the furnace. It was very cold, and Luna shivered as an odd pressure formed in her belly.

She took a deep breath, feeling an icy breeze brush her hair from her neck and shoulders. The paper on the table beside Luna fluttered, and Luna felt something like a feather brush over her cheek.

Then her tea began to grow warm; the candles flickered on; the breeze stopped.

Luna rose her mug to her lips, took a sip, and let a soft grin spread over her features.


	9. Mental Images

I _might_ have confused people with the last entry. Cedric was supposed to be somewhat of a ghost type thing. This one just makes me giggle and made me a shipper of Snape/Sprout.

**-x-liv**

* * *

There was a muggle school, near where Cedric and Luna lived. It was somewhere in the middle of the path they took to each others homes. There was muggle summer school, which made it quite enjoyable to watch as the muggle teenagers walked from class to lunch to class and home. Cedric and Luna would sit on the swing set, in the playground at the school, for what seamed like hours every summer since Luna's first year at Hogwarts. They would sit and talk about their classmates or the teachers.

"He's not a bastard, he just…needs to get laid," said Luna. Cedric burst out laughing and Luna quickly joined him, stopping her laughter fist and looking at Cedric with a frown.

"Do you honestly believe that he wouldn't be nicer after a nice shag?"

"Who are you proposing?" asked Cedric, tears in his eyes. "McGonagall?" Luna's frown became grotesque, making Cedric bite his lip to keep from laughing and interrupting her.

"Oh! Goodness no! I was thinking Proffesor Sprout!" Cedric could contain his glee no more and buried his face in his hands, half crying, half laughing.

Cedric looked up after a moment, still chuckling, a smile still wide on his face.

"Oh Merlin," he muttered, wiping tears from his eyes. "I am never going to look at Sprout or Snape the same way ever again."


	10. Liar, Liar

It was the last day of summer vacation before Luna started her 3rd year at Hogwarts and Cedric started his 6th. Luna was sitting on the hearth rug in front of a fire as it rained outside Cedric's house. Cedric had his head resting against her shoulder, watching the fire crackle and burn. He sighed and nuzzled his head against Luna's wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"I have a feeling this is going to be a long year," he said. Luna nodded and sighed, turning her head and kissing Cedric's hair.

"A very long year," she corrected him. The two watched the fire and listened to the rain splatter against the windows.

"I hope nothing exciting happens," said Cedric. Luna smirked at him and whacked him across the back of the head.

"Liar," she mumbled. The two settled down after a moment.

"Am not."


	11. Tis The Season

Yes. this is the last 'chapter'. I'll probaly write more Cedric/Luna fics in the future, so keep a look out! I'm glad that everyone who reviewed enjoyed the C/L idea. Hopefully, there will be more writers who'll start this up too.

**-x-liv**

They were sitting together in the Three Broomsticks, in a darker corner of the room, neither noticing or being noticed by the other customers surrounding them. Cedric ignored some of the students wearing those stupid badges the Slytherins made up and concentrated on the girl in front of him.

Luna was stirring (whatever her drink was) idly, staring off into space. Cedric watched her lift the goblet to her lips and briefly wished he was the rim of the cup. She grinned to herself, sensing that Cedric was staring at her. She turned to look at him.

"What?" she asked with a smile, taking the moment to sip more liquid from her glass. Cedric shrugged in response, looking at her with a tilt of his head.

"What do you know about dragons?" he asked in a low whisper. Luna quirked an eyebrow at him.

"They're easily distracted, and have trouble seeing in color, that's why they hoard. Why are you asking?" Cedric had his lips pursed together to keep from smiling at her.

"Just wondering what you'd say."

"So you think I'm making it up?" asked Luna, her voice rising a bit. Cedric held up his hands, a full blown grin across his face.

"No, no, no," he said. "What are you drinking?"

Luna frowned, a mused by the subject change. "Cinnamon Butter Beer,' she said. "Dad has the house elf make it sometimes, he sends it to Madame Rosemerta for Christmas," she paused to take a sip. "You want some?" Cedric shrugged and took the glass she offered him.

It had a spicy flavor, almost a combination of cinnamon and gingerbread. The hybrid drink had the same affect as butter beer, warming him from the inside out. Cedric placed the goblet down on the table in-between them and leaned in to kiss Luna.

A first year Griffindor standing next to their table grinned in aw at them.

"'Tis the season," the first year muttered joyfully to himself. "'Tis the season."


End file.
